el gato maldito
by jeez.chan.gomez
Summary: Nunca fui una persona que creyera en historias de terror… nunca fui supersticioso… eso hasta que "ellos" me contaron la verdad… un suceso cambio mi vida en un cerrar de ojos... venganza, amor, odios, tristezas, cariños, fantasmas, espiritus, demonios, dioses y mas... ahora tengo una mision: salvarla ADVERTENCIA: si no te gusta la sangre no leas... un poquito de ecchi XD
1. Chapter 0

**HOLI! Sé que dije que me alejaría un tiempo de el RYOSAKU pero es que no pude evitarlo… bien e decidido escribir esta historia por que mi cabeza esta medio loquita Jajaja… me encanta pensar cosas de horror asi que decidí escribir este fic... o si... e venido con una nueva historia… espero les guste jejeje… espero lo disfruten jajaja... bueno el principe del tenis no me pertenece ni sus personajes... DISFRUTENLO!**

**EL GATO MALDITO**

**PROLOGO**

Bijuus o Youmas son criaturas misteriosas... se pueden confundir a simple vista con rarezas… pero no es asi… se dice que los Youmas son esencias puras que fueron corrompidas por los humanos a través del tiempo… por lo tanto las rarezas son criaturas no humanas que se arrastran en la oscuridad… monstruos mas allá del entendimiento humano… mas poderosos que los espíritus…

Nunca fui una persona que creyera en historias de terror… nunca fui supersticioso… eso hasta que "ellos" me contaron la verdad…

Aun no entiendo como es que e terminado aquí… sentado en el frio y sucio suelo con una pequeña vampiro sobre mi succionando mi sangre… no… no es lo que parece… ella no me esta matando ni me esta dejando seco de mi (para ella) exquisita sangre… al contrario… yo soy el que esta obteniendo mas de su parte… a cambio de darle alimento ella poco a poco me vuelve mas fuerte… justo ahora estoy preparándome para la batalla mas difícil de mi vida… ¿Qué por qué lo digo?... es fácil… por el… gato maldito.

Mi nombre es Ryoma Echizen… tengo 16 años y estoy en mi primer año de preparatoria… e regresado a Japón después de cuatro largos años… no es precisamente lo que parece… hace cuatro años deje mi lugar natal para cumplir mi sueño de ser el mejor tenista de Japón… ahora una misión sumamente imposible… no por ser débil ni por haberme rendido… mi meta ha sido desviada por muchos asuntos…

_Ocurrió durante las vacaciones de primavera, entre segundo y tercer año de secundaria… ocurrían cosas a mi alrededor que son difíciles de explicar… entre las cuales… mi fuerza descomunal y el poder de sanar mis heridas fácilmente… por obvias razones tuve que contarle este asunto a mis padres… quienes terminaron confesándome muchas cosas… entre esas que mi madre… Rinko Echizen, era un Youma de origen mágico… ella podía usar la electricidad como su poder especial… mi padre… un ser humano común… o eso me hubiera gustado creer ya que él era un guerrero espiritual… por no decir el mas fuerte, esa había sido la razón principal por la cual había dejado el tenis… además de que mi madre estaba embarazada de mi en ese instante… las cosas se hicieron claras… yo… era mitad humano mitad Youma… yo… era… un ser inmortal…_

_Molesto por el secreto hui de casa… mis padres intentaron detenerme pero no funciono… simplemente queria despejar mi mente…_

_En ese momento… yo… Ryoma Echizen… fui atacado por una rareza… un vampiro me ataco… un monstruo lo suficientemente hermoso como para hacerte hervir la sangren… es el clímax de una historia de dolores compartidos, una que se extendió por dos semanas de pesadillas, yo adquirí habilidades súper-humanas gracias a los colmillos de una hermosa vampiro rubia… pero mi historia aun no termino… al volver a casa… tres noches después del suceso… algo cambio… mi casa había sido destruida… ¿mis padres?... habían sido atacados… ¿por quien? Una rareza hostil y despiadada… al ver como mataba a mi madre… comencé a atacarlo… lo vi… pude hacerlo… era hermoso… casi me mato de no ser por que era inmortal… y por qué ahora corría por mis venas la saliva de esa vampiro… intente destruirla… pero me desmaye antes de poder hacerlo…_

_Al despertar… me di cuenta que todo estaba obscuro… era de noche… la rareza se había marchado creyendo que yo había muerto… comencé a llorar… algo raro y casi imposible en mi… después de todo había sido el príncipe de hielo por mucho tiempo… pero… era difícil contenerse sabiendo que una bestia había matado a tus padres… escuche un quejido… al girarme… me di cuenta de que era mi padre… sangraba por la nariz y la boca… "R…Ryoma… ven…" como pude me arrastre hasta el… "lo siento…" sollocé con debilidad… el negó con la cabeza… "Ryoma… prométeme que te volverás un gran guerrero espiritual… venga a tu madre…lamento no haberte dicho nada antes… pero" simplemente sonreí con tristeza… "esta bien… solo querían protegerme… lo prometo viejo… vengare a mi madre… lo juro por mi vida" dije sonriendo con arrogancia_ _como era mi costumbre… "Bien… me alegra…" tosió provocando que la sangre salpicara… "Dime el nombre de esa rareza…" era lo único que debía saber… buscaría a ese monstruo hasta el fin del mundo y la mataría con mis propias manos. "Es… EL Gato… ma… maldito" al finalizar las palabras… mi padre finalmente murió… sus palabras resonaron por mi cabeza por un tiempo…_

_Comencé a investigar… el gato maldito no era muy conocido en EEUU… mas bien… procedía de un lugar que conocía bien… Japón… tenia que viajar ahí… ahí encontraría información y si tenia suerte… hasta el gato maldito… un año después de la muerte de mis padres y de arduo entrenamiento… viaje a Japón… pero no lo hice solo… unas semanas atrás… había derrotado a la persona que me convirtió en un vampiro… de hecho… el mas poderoso de todos al ser mitad humano mitad Youma… Alice vendría conmigo… debía tenerla vigilada… era peligrosa…_

_Ahí me reuniría con Momoshiro-sempai… en las ultimas semanas me di cuenta de que había estado rodeado de guerreros espirituales novatos y en practica…todos mis sempais… eran guerreros… Sumire-sensei era la líder de ese grupo… sin darme cuenta… siempre había sido protegido por ellos… estaba en deuda…_

_Y asi es como termine aquí… en una escuela abandonada… con Alice en el cuerpo de una niña chupando mi sangre para luchar contra ella…_

_Asi comienza la historia de rarezas engendrando rarezas…_

**CONTINUARA...**

**jajajajaj bueno espero les haya gustado... esperare sus reviews con mucho gusto XD es todo de mi parte**

** nos leemos luego jeje**

**byee!**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Hola! perdonenme! en verdad lo siento... e estado tan ocupada que no e podido actualizar asi que perdonen mis faltas de ortografia y mi retraso... tenia planeado subir el caitulo para hallowen TnT hace mucho ya... en verdad soy horrible pero es que la uni la tarea y las clases obligatorias de baile son horribles x.x ocupan casi todo mi día... espero que les guste aunque no sea un gran avance pero vean es el segundo capitulo n.n... bueno el principe del tenis no me pertenece ni sus personajes... **_

_**El gato maldito**_

_**Capitulo 1: El misterio se hace grande**_

Era una mañana cálida… caminaba tranquilamente por la acera consiente de lo que pasaría hoy… había llegado dos semanas después del inicio de clases y el día de hoy, me presentaría ante mis compañeros que hace cuatro años atrás habían compartido una parte de su vida conmigo… no había cambiado mucho… seguia siendo serio y frio como siempre aunque era mucho mas hablador… era mas alto y de fuerte complexión… aun creo que soy mas bajo que mis antiguos sempais pero no me quejo…hay cosas que he cambiado… tanto internas como externas y he de decir que algunos de esos cambios no son cosa de mi agrado… odio admitirlo pero me e convertido… en un pervertido… no lo demuestro en lo absoluto pero… es difícil de explicar… si… perdí a mis padres y debo hacerme cargo de mi mismo pero… ahora estoy viviendo con mi prima Nanako y trabajo en un pequeño cibercafé (una cafetería con acceso a internet XD)… un trabajo muy aburrido en lo que a mi respecta… aun practico tenis, después de todo, era lo que mas amaba.

Una cosa que definitivamente comienza a cansarme… es ser perseguido y acosado por cualquier chica, mujer o niña… es frustrante… eh de mencionar que no eh estado con ninguna chica y aun conservo eso que llaman "virginidad"… algo vergonzoso para un chico de mi edad pero… en este momento tengo asuntos mas importantes que atender… mi cabello esta un poco mas largo y aun conservo esa sonrisa arrogante de siempre pero… en este momento tengo un presentimiento extraño… no sé que es pero… no me agrada.

Podía ver a Seigaku desde tres cuadras atrás… el presentimiento de ser perseguido me hizo detenerme… respire con tranquilidad aunque sentia un poco de temor… los pasos detrás de mi no eran comunes… parecía que esa persona estuviera descalza, parecía correr hacia mi dirección… no se oían tacones, ni zapatos de goma, ni el típico zapato deportivo… cada segundo los pasos se acercaban mas, los sentia muy cerca, solo unos metros y estaría a mi alcance… centímetros… voltee rápidamente sorprendiéndome a mi mismo al encontrar el área vacía… no había nadie… absolutamente nadie… un maullido a mi lado derecho llamo mi atención… un gato… un gato con pelaje blanco parecido a la plata caminaba con tranquilidad hacia un callejón.

Suspire contrariado… había tenido el presentimiento de que seria atacado pero… estaba equivocado… o eso creí en el momento.

OoOoOoOoO

Llegue a Seigaku con el presentimiento aun en mi mente… camine hacia el que seria mi salón de clase… y toque un par de veces… un hombre alto de unos cuarenta años me recibió con el ceño fruncido y me hizo entrar.

-Llegas tarde…- lo mire de manera intensa, algo que provoco un escalofrió en la espina dorsal del supervisor. –P…Preséntate- dijo el anciano.

-Mi nombre es Ryoma Echizen- dije de manera seca… ya podía sentir esas miradas bobas que llegaban a mi como flechas… odiaba eso… parecía que todas esas chicas quisieran ver a través de mi ropa… había dos mezas vacías… algo andaba mal…

-Él estuvo con alguno de ustedes un año supongo… tu meza es la ultima…- camine hacia mi banco… era el ultimo justo a lado de la ventana… podía ver perfectamente la pista de tenis.

-Hola Echizen…- una voz masculina me llamo… al mirarlo se me hizo familiar… frente a mi estaba ese chico… ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Hotio? Va… siempre presumía sus dos años de experiencia en el tenis.

-¿Quién eres?- dije aburrido… el me miro sorprendido pero pronto cambio su mueca por una de disgusto.

-Soy Horio Satoshi…- dijo con su voz molesta… ahora recordaba bien… era ese chico que se la pasaba hablando y que se hizo pasar por mi cuando perdí la memoria. Se veía algo cambiado… era mas alto y parecía mas maduro. Seguia siendo una molestia.

-Hmp… eres el bocazas…- dije sonriendo con orgullo al ver su reacción… prontamente cambio su cara a una mas seria.

-Oí… Echizen… las cosas han cambiado mucho desde que te fuiste y… hace cinco días…- antes de que continuara el profesor hablo.

-¡Señor Satoshi! ¡Salga de mi clase ahora mismo!- todos comenzaron a reír… yo simplemente bostece… me entro curiosidad lo que el bocazas tenia que decirme pero… en ese momento mi cabeza comenzaba a doler…

Antes de dormir… comencé a mirar a mis nuevos compañeros de clase… muchos de ellos me eran indiferentes… dos de ellos me saludaron… eran esos dos novatos… no recuerdo como se llaman… al mirar a mi lado… una chica miraba sin hacerlo realmente a la pizarra… sabia que la conocía pero no recordaba su nombre… era esa extraña chica que siempre iba a los entrenamientos y gritaba como una loca… era la dueña del club de fans… siempre era acompañada por una chica de trenzas… la nieta de la entrenadora… la busque por el salón pero falle en el intento… tal vez se encontraba en otro salón.

El timbre de salida sonó… me dirigiría a las canchas de tenis… comenzaría con mi entrenamiento como pilar de Seigaku pero… al mirar a mi lado de nuevo… me di cuenta de que la chica a mi lado seguia sin moverse… estaba ida y parecía que un aura de tristeza la rodeaba… hice un esfuerzo por recordar su nombre… To… Tomona… no… Tomoka… Tomoka Osakada.

-Oí… Osakada… donde esta Ryuzaki…- me daba curiosidad… ella había sido la única chica que había sido de ayuda… su presencia siempre me daba tranquilidad… aunque era torpe y distraída… recordé sus largas trenzas y como me burlaba de ellas… no había olvidado por completo a esa chica… después de todo, había sido… mi amiga.

-¿Eh? Aa Echizen eres tú… Jajaja no me di cuenta que estabas de vuelta- sonrió con nerviosismo… ¿Dónde estaba la chica megáfono? ¿La chica imperativa que siempre gritaba aun estando a tu lado?

-Aun no has contestado- era raro ver a Osakada de esa manera… se veía triste y solitaria… en ese momento debía aparecer Ryuzaki si es que estaba en otro salón… a menos que tuvieran una discusión y decidieran terminar su amistad.

-¿Ah? A es verdad… Ryoma-sama no ha estado aquí cuando ocurrió… ¿ha escuchado sobre ese rumor?- al mirar mi cara… supo que no sabia a que se refería… había muchos rumores pero ninguno había sido de mi interés. –Hace algunos días… personas han estado desapareciendo… nadie sabe por que… nadie sabe en donde están… simplemente desaparecen…- su voz se oía en un susurro… por alguna razón… no me gustaba hacia donde estaba yendo esa conversación… el presentimiento de hace un rato se hacia mas intenso…

-Dime Osakada… que tiene eso que ver con Ryuzaki…- ella se notaba muy nerviosa y triste… jamás la había visto de esa manera… siempre era tan… intensa…

-Ve…Veras… Saku-chan… lleva cinco días desaparecida…- mis ojos se abrieron de sorpresa… ¿Estaba escuchando bien? ¿Sakuno Ryuzaki había desaparecido? Comencé a caminar hacia la salida… debía hablar con Sumire-sensei… que demonios estaba ocurriendo… ahora entendía la tristeza de Osakada… ahora que lo notaba… todos se veian preocupados… ese bocazas había tratado de decirme… algo me detuvo… me llamaron… al voltear… note que la cara de Osakada estaba aun mas seria… se había levantado de su lugar…

-Espera Ryoma-sama… aun hay algo que debes saber… es la otra parte del rumor…- al verme esperar con impaciencia… ella tomo una bocanada de aire cerrando los ojos al hacerlo… los abrió decididamente y lo que dijo me tomo por sorpresa… -Dicen… que no han desaparecido… que fueron secuestrados… por… una rareza…- ¿Cómo es que Osakada sabia de las rarezas? ¿Acaso ella era una guerrera espiritual? Lo dudaba mucho.

-Cual rareza…- fue mas como una orden… ella me miro dudosa… quizá no queria decirme… tal vez pensaba que yo no sabia sobre las rarezas y Youmas… al final suspiro y decidió hablar.

-En realidad no entiendo que son y me dan miedo… muchos lo han llamado… el gato maldito…- eso fue suficiente para mi… comencé a caminar con prisa… casi trotaba… debía hablar con Sumire de inmediato… Sakuno había sido secuestrada por esa maldita rareza… me detuve ante mi pensamiento… desde cuando me importaba la nieta de mi entrenadora… no… debía pensar en mi venganza no en ella... y desde cuando la llamo Sakuno.

OoOoOoOoO

El entrenamiento había comenzado… estaba esperando hablar con Sumire pero… al acercarme, realmente me sorprendió lo que dijo…

-Se a que has venido…justamente quiero hablar de eso… pero no aquí…- me miro con una sonrisa triste… enseguida su mirada se endureció y grito a los alumnos… -¡Todos! ¡Pónganse por equipos¡ ¡Regulares! ¡Tendremos una junta!...- al ver que nadie se movía, volvió a gritar -¡Ahora!

Unos minutos después… me encontraba en la oficina de Sumire-sensei con mis antiguos sempais…

-¡O'chibi!- fue inútil alejarme… muy tarde… ya me tenia abrazado con esos asfixiantes brazos.

-E…Eiji… sempa… sempai… no… respiro…- logre decir debido a la falta de aire.

-¡Oh! Lo siento… has crecido mucho O'chibi- su sonrisa era enorme… me alegraba mucho volver a ver a mis antiguos sempais.

-Mada mada dane…- un golpe en la cabeza me hizo callar… al ver al responsable… fruncí el ceño.

-Tal vez ha crecido… pero sigue siendo el amargado Ryoma Echizen…- enseguida se echo a reír…

-Y tu sigues siendo un baka Momoshiro-sempai- dije haciéndolo enfadar… ambos nos miramos de manera retadora hasta que Sumire hablo.

-No estamos aquí para bromear… lo que esta ocurriendo es un asunto serio… antes de empezar… dime Ryoma… tu llegada… tiene que ver con el gato maldito… ¿o me equivoco?- estaba sorprendido… ¿tan famoso era ese gato? Asentí con desgano…

-Ryoma-san… lamento la muerte de tus padres…- mire a Fuji sorprendido… que yo haya sabido… jamás hable de la muerte de mis padres… solo con Nanako…

-Como es que…- fui interrumpido.

-¿Lo se?... puedo leer tu mente Ryoma-san…- dijo Fuji abriendo los ojos de forma aterradora… al ver mi reacción… sonrió y volvió a cerrar sus ojos.

-Todos lo sentimos…- dijo Sumire en forma de consuelo… no necesitaba la lastima de nadie… pero sin lugar a dudas… agradecía el gesto.

-El gato maldito… esa cosa mato a mis padres…- todos me miraron de manera seria… ninguno se veía realmente triste y eso me alegraba… no era que no me sintiera mal por su muerte… simplemente no queria recordarlo y ellos sabían respetar eso.

-Esta bien… como sabemos… ese monstruo es una amenaza… con cada persona que secuestra… se vuelve aun mas fuerte… en este momento… toda misión fue cancelada…- dijo Sumire algo preocupada… Momo me había contado que Sumire no era la presidenta… era la sub presidenta… nadie sabia quien era la líder mas que ella… supuse que Fuji lo sabría al ver que podía leer la mente pero… al verlo… este negó con la cabeza.

-Ella bloquea su mente… no puedo leerla…- simplemente asentí… Sumire recibía ordenes de mas arriba… era un misterio… pero todos decían que estaba mas cerca de lo que pensábamos.

-Sumire… ¿Por qué no hay mas misiones? Hace mas de cinco días que no las hay- dijo Tezuka… era tan serio como siempre. Sumire suspiro desganada.

-Es hora de que lo sepan…- pensé que diría el nombre del presidente pero pronto me di cuenta de que no era asi… Sumire jamás rebelaría ese secreto… ¿o si? –Abría misiones de no ser… porque… el presidente desapareció…- todos abrieron los ojos preocupados… ¿Qué? ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿QUE?!

-C…como que desapareció… ¿hace cuanto?- pregunto Oishi preocupado… no cabía en la sorpresa.

-Hace cinco días… - la vi dudar al dar la respuesta… ahora que lo pensaba… ¿no fue el mismo día en que Ryuzaki Sakuno desapareció? Era una extraña coincidencia… no seria que… no… era imposible…

-Todos los pensamientos son parecidos…- susurro Fuji lo suficientemente alto como para que yo lo escuchase.

-Sumire-sensei… ¿no será que… el presidente… y Sakuno-chan…?- Oishi fue interrumpido por Sumire-sensei… mis ojos se abrieron ante la respuesta.

-Si… el presidente y mi nieta… son la misma persona…- estaba sorprendido y a punto de entrar en shock… todos a mí alrededor lo estaban… es decir… Sakuno Ryuzaki… la niña mas torpe, distraída, tartamuda y tímida era el presidente… ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¿Desde cuando era la presidenta? Mis preguntas se acumulaban pero ninguna respuesta se formaba…

-Sumire-sensei… ¿esta hablando enserio?- Tezuka estaba tan sorprendido como yo… era la primera ves que veía esa expresión en el… siempre escondía bien sus emociones… pero al parecer, la verdad había sido igual de impactante para el.

-Si Tezuka… no es una broma… mi nieta no es una blanca paloma como todos creen…- dijo suspirando… debía aceptar la verdad… pero…

-Valla… Sakuno-chan se la tenia bien escondida…- sonrió Eiji haciendo que un par de orejas salieran de su cabeza… ahora sabia por que lo llamaban neko… algunos rieron ante el comentario y al ver sus orejas de color rojizo como sus cabellos... mis pensamientos no paraban… aun seguia formulando preguntas…

-Basta de bromas… iré directo al grano…- dijo la sensei parándose de la silla y caminando hacia la ventana… veía el paisaje a lo lejos…

-Hay un problema mas grande que la desaparición de Ryuzaki-chan… ¿verdad?- dijo Inui con su libreta verde… a decir verdad… siempre le tuve miedo a lo que pudiera escribir en ella…

-Asi es Inui… como verán… existe un rumor… de que el gato maldito ha vuelto…- todos asintieron… conocían el rumor a la perfección pero… era solo un rumor… ¿cierto?... –Es verdad…- mis ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa… lo que había estado buscando… la información estaba ante mi… buscaría a esa maldita excentricidad y la mataría con mis propias manos por haber matado a mis padres…

-Eso quiere decir…- dijo Kawamura con temor.

-Que el secuestrador de los desaparecidos… es verdaderamente el gato maldito… pero hay una cosa mas… en los textos antiguos… se habla de que el gato maldito es una excentricidad muy débil… sin embargo… ha aprendido a robar energía de cuerpos humanos… la energía se va acumulando y el gato maldito se va haciendo cada ves mas fuerte… no solo eso… también depende de la energía del ser secuestrado… es aun peor si esa excentricidad absorbe un Youma de energía demasiado poderosa… si mi nieta desapareció a causa del gato maldito… eso quiere decir… que estamos en alerta roja todos…- mi garganta se seco… mis puños se cerraron y mi mirada se obscureció… ¿Cómo había ocurrido todo esto? Demonios… me maldije internamente… si hubiera llegado cinco días antes, nada de esto hubiera ocurrido… ese maldito gato ya estaría muerto… Sakuno… Como pudo caer en manos de esa despreciable excentricidad.

-Siempre fuiste tan despistado… nunca te diste cuenta… Sakuno-chan estaba cerca de ti no solo porque te queria… te estaba protegiendo… le importabas mucho hasta el punto de dar su vida por ti…- dijo Fuji con una sonrisa… mis ojos se abrieron a mas no poder… cuanta información mas podría recibir… esto era totalmente increíble.

-Chicos… los hice venir por que quiero que estén alerta… esta exentricidad es nueva… por lo tanto es una amenaza… pueden irse a casa ahora…- dijo Sumire viéndonos con seriedad…

Cada uno de nosotros comenzó a salir pero yo fui detenido.

-Espera Ryoma… quiero decirte algo…- sabia que lo que tendría que decirme no era acerca de la muerte de mis padres, la mire esperando una respuesta…

-Que sucede…-

-Hice que te quedaras por que eres el único que no sabe de esto… el gato maldito es una excentricidad muy débil…

_En los textos antiguos hay una leyenda… un hombre encontró a un pequeño gato blanco tirado en plena calle… este estaba muerto… preocupado decidió enterrarlo, le recogió e hizo una plegaria para que el gato estuviera en paz aun después de la muerte… poco tiempo después, el hombre comenzó a actuar extraño, era violento y atacaba a la gente sin razón aparente, el líder… molesto por las acciones del hombre, llamo a un exorcista… pero… el hombre jamás fue poseído… era un simple títere… un simple alimento…_

Por alguna extraña razón… el gato maldito ha vuelto… y no solo eso… el poder que tiene ahora es por que lo a adquirido de una persona a quien absorbió… mi nieta… ella tiene el don de la curación y la extracción de energía… desde muy pequeña, ella ha visto cosas que el ojo humano no puede ver, al ser muy ingenua callo en manos de ese gato… se porque estas aquí Ryoma… pero no puedes hacer algo, no puedes venir y actuar, eres un novato… déjale esto a los expertos… los guerreros espirituales se harán cargo de esto… vuelve a casa…- mi corazón palpito con mas fuerza… mi interior se llenaba de ira… como esperaba que me rindiera sin ni siquiera haber hecho algo… mis puños se apretaron al verla salir de la oficina… jamás me rendiría… nunca… no voy a dejar que me derroten… vengaría a mis padres y rescataría a Sakuno… aun si tenia que perder la inmortalidad cuando ese gato absorbiera mi energía.

OoOoOoOoO

Caminaba por los pasillos vacíos y llenos de escombros… el edificio estaba en ruinas pero no tenia otro lugar en donde refugiarla… no podía llevarla a casa… en mis manos llevaba una caja repletas de ricas donas… aun no entendía por que a Alice le encantaban… es decir… ¿como un vampiro puede comer donas? Debía darle de comer no solo de mi sangre claro… ella ya no era mas un vampiro con toda la extensión de la palabra…

-Creí que no vendrías Echizen… casi me quedaba dormido… esa Sumire no sabe lo que esta diciendo… es decir… estoy cien por ciento seguro de que no le aras caso…- la voz masculina se oyó cuando cruce por el hueco en donde se supone habría una puerta.

-Cállate Momo-sempai…- dije mientras Alice se me encimaba para poder tomar las donas que quitaba de su alcance… les lance una mirada asesina a ambos… Momoshiro me había ayudado a encontrar este lugar y mantener oculta y vigilada a Alice… si ella llegaba a irse… no sobreviviría ni dos días sola… su cuerpo se había transformado por el de una niña de ocho años…

Desde el instante en que ella conoció a Momo… se hicieron amigos… el también había sido victima de una excentricidad… había sido picado por una abeja la cual enveneno su alma, provoco una fuerte fiebre y casi la muerte, debido a la presidenta, pudo ser salvado… ni siquiera el mismo pudo agradecerle.

-Oh vamos Echizen… no te pongas sensible… sabes perfectamente que desobedecerás las ordenes… es por eso que estoy aquí…- Momoshiro estaba sentado en una pila de bancas y jugaba entretenido con una pequeña abeja… lo mire con una mueca… el simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-Uhmm… a que viniste…- mi voz no era más que un rayo de irritación… esa pequeña vampiro era muy insistente pero me gustaba molestarla.

**CONTINUARA…**

_**Lo vuelvo a decir... LO SIENTO NO ME MATEN! es que de verdad e estado con la cabeza en otro lado e.e bueno espero les guste el fic ahora contestare reviews!:**_

_**DULCECITO311: lamento mucho no haber podido suber el fic y la vdd me siento mal pero quiero que sepan que jamas dejaria un fic sin terminar n.n la historia seguira siendo de miedo y misterio asi que no te preocupes y acepto tus correcciones con un agradecimiento ya que eso me sirve demasiado n.n ten un exelente dia noche madrugada o lo que sea n.n**_

_**TzukyNyaNyan: muchas gracias por tu review... espero me perdones por no haber actualizado y que sigas leyendo el fic n.n**_

_**SaKuRiMoOn: muchas gracias por tu review... aviso que la historia seguira siendo de terror ya que al igual que a ti... es uno de los generos que mas me encantan asi que espero te guste el capitulo... nos leemos n.n**_

_**Yiemvi Shiraiwa: muchas gracias por tu review n.n espero te agrade el capitulo... lamento no haber actualizado pero es que mi vida a estado muy ajetreada jeje... bueno la historia sigue n.n**_

_**AnikaSukino 5d: LO SIENTO! la verdad es que olvide por completo avisarte y no se me ocurrio... perdoname x.x muchas gracias por tu review y espero te guste el cap... la vdd no habia leido tu historia pero me parecio muy interesante cuando comence a leerla... espero la continues n.n... muchas gracias por esperar jeje..**_

_**Bueno eso es todo de mi parte, espero les guste el capitulo, y bueno me encantaria saber si el fic es de su agrado o no n.n, sus reviews me dan animos de seguir escribiendo y espero poder subir el prox. capitulo pronto n.n**_

_**nos leemos luego**_

_**se cuidan**_

_**byee! :)**_


End file.
